


A Dog and His Skeleton

by FollowerofMercy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Snowdin (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowerofMercy/pseuds/FollowerofMercy
Summary: A short, fluffy oneshot for the best BROTP - Papyrus and Doggo





	A Dog and His Skeleton

Doggo crashed into a snowdrift, sending a white spray to his ears.

Papyrus whooped and bounced in place, hands clasped at his chest, while Doggo tore back with a bone attack in his jaws. He skidded to a halt and raised onto two legs, twirled the bone around his fingers, and tossed it back to Papyrus.

“How long?”

Papyrus checked his phone. “SIX SECONDS, A NEW RECORD!”

He leaned forward and winked, loudly. “YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS…”

Doggo thrust his head under Papyrus’s hand for scritches and he delivered, rubbing behind the ears in The Good Spot. Doggo’s leg hit the ground over and over while Papyrus prattled on about his day, about puzzles and complaints about his brother.

“I don’t know why you hang out with him, Pups.”

Papyrus rolled his eyes and avoided the question. He had to keep his secrets. “I’M NOT _THAT_ MUCH YOUNGER THAN YOU.”

“Still a pup.”

“NYEH. ANYWAY. I NEED TO MAKE A DUMP RUN. DO YOU NEED ANYTHING?”

Doggo freed himself from the pets and rolled his shoulders, grunting with pleasure. Papyrus rocked on his heels.

“Treats, if you can find them.”

“BACON OR BEEF?”

“Either, just not chicken.”

 

They walked the short distance from Doggo’s sentry station to Papyrus’s. Snow fell from the clouds that formed at the ceiling of the cave, big flakes that glittered in the crystal light and piled in massive dunes. Papyrus plowed through while Doggo took to all fours and bounded over the drifts.

Papyrus tightened a rigatoni screw and grabbed his toolbox from behind his station. Doggo leaned on the counter and lit a treat.

“Oh hang on, we didn’t give you your exercise!”

Papyrus laughed and tried to squeeze out before Doggo could corner him, but the guard dog was too fast. He put both hands on the station and smiled at his friend, who worked his jaw trying to think of a way out.

Doggo put out his paw for a bone. Papyrus obliged.

“I’ll time you!”

Doggo threw the bone to the left of the station and pulled out his phone. Papyrus stared at the attack as it vanished into the snow.

“Go on!”

Papyrus winced, then jogged after it. Maybe this once, he could-

“You’re doing it wrong!”

Papyrus sighed, dropped onto all fours, and chased after the bone.

**Author's Note:**

> Papyrus's secret: He loves his brother very much :D


End file.
